


Goodbye To All I Know

by NoctisDusk



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Regret, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisDusk/pseuds/NoctisDusk
Summary: Murdoc’s ego really was at it’s peak when he decided it’d be a good idea to fistfight the infamous BigBalls McGuinness. Naturally, his little brawl landed him straight in the infirmary. Not only did the bassist lose his reputation, but also left him with a scar that would never fully heal. It reminds him of a certain someone.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 26





	Goodbye To All I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're reading this, thank you so much. This is my first work ever on this site, and while I've thought about uploading stuff I've written before, I never actually did it due to me being way too nervous about the reception it would get. I still am, to be honest. 
> 
> I wrote this about a year ago. Never actually finished it. And I'm honestly not too sure if I ever will, since I'm not that much into Gorillaz anymore. It was going to be a pretty big project, but I guess I lost inspiration pretty quickly. Probably due to me getting distracted way too easily :P
> 
> Anyways, for now I'm keeping it a one-shot. If people actually like it then I might start working on it again..? Who knows?
> 
> The title of this fic and the lyrics at the beginning come from the song "Goodbye To All I Know" by WhoMadeWho. Also, I apologize if there are lots of spelling mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker :P 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. PS: I always accept constructive criticism! Don't be afraid to leave some, I'd appreciate it immensely!

> _Welcome to eternity_  
>  _Welcome infinity_  
>  _Goodbye to sobriety_  
>  _Goodbye to you and me_

* * *

"Alright Mr. Niccals. This will be your last checkup before your release. Did you keep the bandage on like I told you to?"

Murdoc absentmindedly scratched his head. Only one more week left until he would reunite with his bandmates again. It hadn't been that long. He was glad that the judge had been mild on him.

What did bother him was the fact that none of his mates had shown up to talk to him. Not even 2D. Now that he thought about it, 2D not showing up didn't surprise him at all.

In the band's latest interviews Stuart showed his other, more cockier side. It seemed like the singer had taken the reigns from the former king of the band. Good on him.

There wasn't really anything he could do about that but scream silly insults at the singer via interview. Not like it did anything. Not like he meant it, anyways. 2D’s fame had finally gone to his head now that Murdoc had left his throne.

Maybe it was better this way. It must be a lot nicer without him there.

“Mr. Niccals?”

“Hm?” He turned his head. “Sorry, what’d you ask?”

“I asked,” the doctor frowned, annoyed at his patient’s inattentiveness, “if you kept the bandage on like I told you at our last appointment. It is of top priority that you keep your eye free of bacteria.” Nodding, Murdoc finally started listening closely to the prison doctor. He did really want to know what was wrong with his eye; the pain didn’t leave, but it didn’t hurt as much like a week ago. It ebbed. Not to mention that headaches had become more frequent and painful. Did BigBalls’ fist fracture a nerve or something?

“Not trying to frighten you, Mr. Niccals, but I wasn’t so sure if your injured eye would heal correctly last time we spoke.” Grabbing a small notebook from the table next to Murdoc, the medic flipped through the pages to presumably look for the satanist’s files. The doctor laid his eyes on the page in question and grimaced, gnawing his teeth. Murdoc swallowed hard. Shit.

He closed the notebook. “Let’s take a look, shall we?” Slowly, the doctor started unwrapping the bind. Murdoc sighed nervously. “Don’t worry,” The doc unwrapped another layer of bandage, “I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ve seen many cases like these before.” Murdoc wasn’t so sure. The feeling in his gut wasn’t so pleasant.

Finally, the bandage was off. The doctor went quiet all of a sudden. “Doc?” Why was his right eye so blurry? It ached, too. The intern looked at Murdoc like he had grown a third head.

Shakily, he opened his mouth; “I-I don’t think the news I have for you is all that great, sir.”

* * *

Murdoc chuckled darkly whilst looking at his own reflection in the gross prison bathroom. Well, wasn’t this ironic?

After all these years, after all the pain he caused his best friend. Former best friend. Former friend.

It all eventually came back to bite him in the ass.

One eye red.

The other black. Almost vantablack, making him look suspiciously like a certain singer from his band.

Shakily, he smiled.

In his eyes, he'd finally gotten what he'd deserved.

* * *

> _I'll leave you, don't bother_  
>  _But I don't know where to go_  
>  _I say goodbye to all I know_  
>  _As if nothing could harm me_  
>  _As if nothing could hurt_  
>  _As if nothing could harm me_  
>  _As if nothing could hurt_


End file.
